stoneempirefandomcom-20200213-history
G'la
G'la are a race of people who resemble lizards, though they are not related to lizards at all. Actually hardy mammals who live among humans and elves. The other races still tend to call the G'la “lizard men” on a regular basis, in spite of the G'la's effort to integrate into their society. G'la get along with everyone they possibly can, as long as they aren't severely racist. The G'la usually overcompensate if they have to, overlooking milder forms of racism, though they will politely correct misonceptions. The only creatures look down on are other lizard-like folk, who refuse to assimilate into normal society, and by extension, are seen as giving G'la a bad name. (Which is generally the truth of the matter.) G'la Anatomy G'la are easily identified compared to more monsterous lizard folk, because they have a more comely appearance. Their faces are even considered cute by more receptive humans and elves. They have large eyes, feathered crests, a somewhat stubby tail which only reaches about the knees, and muted scale tones of all colors. All G'la have only a single scale tone, with rare specimens showing mottling patterns- this is not desirable, since it resembles some diseases which the G'la suffer, and those with mottling tend to cover it up as best they can. Feathers usually correspond to scale color, but can be more vibrant than the base color. Alternately, the feathers can be neutral colors: white, black, grey, browns, or mottled. Eyes are gold, green, and sometimes pink in lighter-scaled individuals. Males have thicker scales than females, and females a higher degree of dexterity. G'La Society G'la once had a language of their own, but most don't know it anymore, since G'la strive for acceptance in bigger cities, and the use of their own tongue gave them a strong accent. G'la raise their children to be bold and trustworthy, so they chronically overestimate their own abilities. A good friend is often invaluable in keeping G'la from hurting themselves, and so G'la form strongly bonded pairs in their adolescence, with another individual of the same gender. This is because G'la may overestimate themselves, but they are well grounded in estimating the skill of their peers, and one G'la will temper the other. Spouses are not individuals they would want to burden with a constant stream of criticism, so spouses do not tend to spend their day-to-day lives together, only their evenings and free time. The “perfect romance” for a G'la is for two pairs to come together, and one G'la will often pressure their Pair to garner interest in the individual their romantic partner is paired with. This rarely works out, though. Most have to make compromises, or put up with a lot of extra company. Each pair (or pairs) deals with it in their own way. When a G'la pair is married, gatherings are not uncommon. This gives the G'la a strong sense of community. G'la are not above marrying other races, but children are an impossibility. GURPS stats FEMALE: Name: G'La Female Race: G'La Attributes 0 ST 12 (ST includes +2 from 'Extra ST (Racial)') DX 11 (DX includes +1 from 'Extra DX (Racial)') IQ 10 HT 12 (HT includes +2 from 'Extra HT (Racial)') HP 12 Will 10 Per 10 FP 12 Basic Lift 29 Damage 1d-1/1d+2 Basic Speed 5.75 Basic Move 5 Ground Move 5 Water Move 1 Social Background TL: 3 0 Cultural Familiarities: Stone Empire (Native) 0. Languages: Common (Native) 0. Advantages 68 Claws (Sharp Claws (Racial)) 5 Extra DX (Racial) (1) (Affects displayed DX score) 20 Extra HT (Racial) (2) (Affects displayed HT score) 20 Extra ST (Racial) (2) (Affects displayed ST score) 20 Longevity (Racial) 2 Teeth (Sharp Teeth (Racial)) 1 Disadvantages -20 Honesty (Racial) (12 or less) -10 Overconfidence (Racial) (12 or less) -5 Social Stigma ("Lizard Folk" to humans and elves. (Racial)) (-1) -5 Stats 0 Ads 68 Disads -20 Quirks 0 Skills 0 = Total 48 MALE: Name: G'La Male Race: Human Attributes 0 ST 12 (ST includes +2 from 'Extra ST (Racial)') DX 10 -20 (DX includes +1 from 'Extra DX (Racial)') IQ 10 HT 14 20 (HT includes +2 from 'Extra HT (Racial)') HP 12 Will 10 Per 10 FP 14 Basic Lift 29 Damage 1d-1/1d+2 Basic Speed 6 Basic Move 6 Ground Move 6 Water Move 1 Social Background TL: 3 0 Cultural Familiarities: Stone Empire (Native) 0. Languages: Common (Native) 0. Advantages 68 Claws (Sharp Claws (Racial)) 5 Extra DX (Racial) (1) (Affects displayed DX score) 20 Extra HT (Racial) (2) (Affects displayed HT score) 20 Extra ST (Racial) (2) (Affects displayed ST score) 20 Longevity (Racial) 2 Teeth (Sharp Teeth (Racial)) 1 Disadvantages -20 Honesty (Racial) (12 or less) -10 Overconfidence (Racial) (12 or less) -5 Social Stigma ("Lizard Folk" to humans and elves. (Racial)) (-1) -5 Stats 0 Ads 68 Disads -20 Quirks 0 Skills 0 = Total 48 G'La Characters Category:Canon Category:Monsters Category:race Category:monsterrace